


Night Terrors

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Elise Specs and Tucker are the cutest mother son duo ever, Elise comforts Specs, Elise is such a great mom, Little Fluff, Night Terrors, Specs is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: Elise wakes up one night to the sound of screaming...





	Night Terrors

Elise was content in her dream like state. It was her first full nights sleep for the first time in (what seemed like) months. When her dream was finally beginning to get good, she bolted up right in bed from the sound of a blood curdling scream. A scream that she had heard to many times to count.  
  
"Steven!" She breathed, as she quickly got out of bed, and rushed towards Specs' bedroom.  
  
Elise stood frozen for a moment the second she opened his door. She stood there, horrified, as she watched Steven thrash back and forth in his bed, while screaming, "NO, NO!!" He was covered in sweat, and his eyes were wide open. At first glance you would think that he was having a breakdown, but in reality Elise knew it was a night terror.  
  
The moment Elise had recovered from her frozen like state, she immediately rushed over to Specs and tried to wake him.  
  
"Steven! Steven! Wake up! It's alright! It's just a nightmare!" As desperately as she had tried to wake him, he didn't seem to notice her.  
  
Elise just stood there, utterly helpless while watching Specs freak out. She didn't know what to do to possibly calm him. That was, until she came up with an idea.  
  
Elise calmly, yet quickly lifted up Steven, and sat down behind him. She gathered him into her arms as much as she possibly could, and held his arms to keep them from hitting her. She also crossed her legs across his stomach, to keep him from thrashing around.  
  
This just caused Specs to freak out even more. He began to scream even louder, "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" With these words, he began to claw at the arms that were restraining him.  
  
Elise winced from the feeling of his nails clawing into her skin. So she desperately tried to shield her skin while still trying to hold him down. 'That's gonna leave a mark in the morning.' She thought over the screaming coming from the person she was restraining.  
  
Elise had never dealt with someone who was suffering from a night terror. She could vaguely remember her late husband telling her about all the times he had tried to calm her during her own night terrors. So although she had suffered from her own night terrors, she didn't know how to help Specs with his own.  
  
"Shhh, shhhh, Steven... It's alright... It's just a nightmare... I'm here," Elise whispered as she rocked him back and forth.  
  
Hearing her voice, Specs began to calm down a bit. And after a few minutes, he slowly stopped thrashing around, and all you could hear in the room was his rapid breathing, and Elise's soothing voice. Specs could feel his brain pulsing inside his head, along with his heart beating rapidly in his ears.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" He mumbled. He slowly began to shake his head back and forth, trying to figure out his surroundings.  
  
Seeing him start to settle back into reality, Elise continued to rock him back and forth, along with her soothing words. She didn't want to startle him, considering he had been stuck in a nightmarish hell for who knows how long.  
  
Specs looked up and saw Elise looking down at him, with a sad smile on her face. "Hi, Steven," She whispered as she began to brush his hair away from his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Elise? What happened?" He was so out of it, he didn't know where he was. Let alone what had happened that made him in this state in the first place.  
  
"You had a night terror, Steven. But you're alright now, I promise." Elise felt horrible that he had to go through this. Night terrors were awful. And although the person who suffered from the night terror usually didn't have any memory of it, the person who helped them through it could never forget that horrifying moment.  
  
They both didn't speak for a while, but neither of them minded. Instead, they both just sat in comfortable silence, with the past events running through both of their minds.  
  
That was until Specs found some big red claw marks upon Elise's arm that he had inflicted not that long ago. "What happened to you?"  
  
"While you were having your night terror, you clawed me to stop restraining you."  
  
Specs was horrified when Elise told him this. How could he have done this to her? She was just trying to help him, and what does she get in return? 8 huge claw marks all over her arm.  
  
Elise knew that Specs must've felt guilty for doing that. But in the end, it wasn't his fault at all. He was scared, and didn't know what to do. "Steven, don't get upset for doing that to me. It's not your fault... you didn't mean to do those things to me."  
  
He paused for a moment before saying, "I know, but I can't help but feel bad though. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. You were just scared and I completely understand that. I've even had a few night terrors of my own in the past."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Jack always used to tell me how I would punch him in the face, or scream my head off... it terrified him. Every time he would tell me about the night terrors, I would apologize. Even though he said that I had nothing to apologize for," Elise said all of this with a bittersweet smile. She felt so bad for her poor husband having to go through that. But in the end, she loved him for it.  
  
"Do you have them anymore?"  
  
"No, I haven't had one in years, thank god. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Steven."  
  
"It was horrible. That's never happened to me before."  
  
"I know. Sometimes these things just come unexpected, unfortunately. But even if you continue to have them, I will always help you through it. I promise..."  
  
"Thank you, Elise."  
  
"You're very welcome, Steven."  
  
And they both sat there, comforted in each others embrace, for the rest of the night.  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been a little while, I have been a bit busy lately. But I promise I have many more fanfiction ideas for this amazing franchise coming. :)


End file.
